Stop messing with my mind
by wootutoo
Summary: What if Johanna Beckett was still alive? Beckett probably would be a lawyer. Would she and Castle have met?
1. Stop messing with my mind

Hey, everyone!  
First of all I'd like to apologize for my english, it is not my mother tongue, so if there's a grammar mistake, or something doesn't make sense, don't hesitate in correcting me! I'll be more than delighted!

I also wish to add that non of these characters are mine, and by no mean I wish to be as awesome as Marlowe and his crew.

Now, the story. A quick epilogue:  
Johanna is not dead.  
Kate finished Law and she now works for the justice court in NY (crime section of course).  
Richard Castle is still a mystery writer, playboy, father of Alexis and ruggedly handsome. He never married Gina (I don't think this would be important to the story, but I just hate her. So in my Castle perfect world she's not in the picture)  
The story is dated on 2006, so Alexis is 12/13 years old, Kate is 27 and Rick is 35 years old.

I'll try to make it a short story, so 2 or 3 chapters. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up as I'm in finals, but I'll do my best to do it fast and nice :)

Once again, excuse my error and feel free to correct if you spot one!

Hugs

Anna

* * *

1. Stop messing with my mind.

She hung up the phone trying to manage her anger. She had been postponing the meeting with Mr. Castle until the point where it looked impolite to keep doing it. She rested her forehead on the palm of her hands and massaged her scalp with her fingers.

Richard Castle, best-selling mystery writer, had call her the first time 2 months ago. He didn't stop trying, even if she refused to meet, he insisted and called every week, to the point where she agreed to arrange a appointment, just to get rid of him.

She took air, raised her head and continued with her work. She had so much stuff to do, important stuff. Lots of paper work, lots of files to read. Providing information to a writer seemed not useful at all. She was working harder than usual to get that promotion to "judge" that everyone was gossiping about in the Supreme Court.

She sighed. The writer would come in 3 hours, and then hopefully disappear forever.

A gentle knock in the door interrupt her concentration; and as she raised her head it slowly opened.

- Mr. Castle is here to see you - announced her secretary with a giggly voice

Richard Castle had quite a reputation with ladies, but she couldn't believe he was flirting with her secretary, in her office. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. The faster he comes in, the faster this is done, she kept repeating to herself.

- Tell him to come in, please - she said trying to sound stoic. - And Hana, please maintain the composure. - She added in a low voice tone. The door was now fully opened and a tall, strong man came in, he gave Hana a charming smile as he entered and she closed the door behind him.

The young female lawyer turned around in order to return to her chair as she rolled her eyes.

- Please, sit down Mr. Castle - she invited him when she was already on her place. He followed her.  
- Why, Mrs. Beckett, thank you. I thought you'd never agree to meet me - He gave her a gallant smile. She ignored him. - So, as you may know I'm a mystery writer - He started talking

Kate Beckett knew very well who Richard Castle was. Her mom was a big fan of his work, but of course, she wouldn't tell her that. Kate nodded at the sound of his voice, not paying attention at all. After sometime he shut up and waited for an answer

- Wait. What? - She asked, pretending not to understand the question he had made.  
- I was asking if you were paying attention to what I was saying. And I think you just replied to my question. - He replied with a bizarre fascination that she didn't understand.  
- Let me be honest with you, Mr. Castle - she started - I have ... - she was interrupted by a ring tone. A song she knew. "My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas.  
- Excuse me, I've got to take this - he said taking his cellphone out. She crossed her arms and laid back on her chair. Anger flowing through her veins, no one had interrupted her like that since preschool. - Hey, Alexis! - He greeted the person on the other side of the phone. - No, I can't be there in 1 hour...

Seriously? This guy was arranging a date in the middle of the "business" meeting he was so eager to have? The fame had really got into his head. She had read it on the newspapers, but now she could see it. Somehow he sensed her thoughts because he rushed to finish the conversation.

- As I was saying before I was interrupted - She started again, he apologized in an almost inaudible tone. - I have a lot of things to do. And I would really appreciate if you go straight to the point so I can inform you of what you need to know or clarify your doubts; and end this meeting.  
- Why would we end this meeting when we are having so much fun? - He asked with a dashing attitude. She raised her eyebrow  
- If I am to be interrupted another time - she warned him - I'll ask you to politely leave the room, as I won't be here waiting for you to finish planning your evening to assist you in your writer's block  
- Who said I had a writer's block?  
- Why else would you be here?  
- Maybe, because I find you extremely attractive - Castle noticed that Beckett didn't like that joke - Ok, no more jokes - he did another of his antics, pretending to closer his mouth with a zipper.

Surprisingly enough, Richard Castle didn't flirt nor joke with her after that last time. The minutes flew and it was time for Beckett to go home.

They gathered their stuff, Castle putting his Macbook in its case and Beckett ordering her desk. She never left work without ordering her desk. Her superiors often joked about it referring to her as the OCD girl, but she didn't really care.

- I'm hungry - He said as she locked the door - Maybe we could grab something to eat. I'd love to repay you somehow - He looked at her with his big, beautiful, blue eyes  
- Why Castle, so I can be another one of your conquests? - she teased him. Truth was that she enjoyed spending the evening with him, it had been different to the other 364 evening of the day.  
- Or I could be one of yours. - he teased back. She bit her lip. Richard Castle had his reputation, and she had to protect hers if she wanted to become Chief Justice like she always dreamed about.  
- Good night, Castle. - She said and they both parted in different ways


	2. Trouble follows me everywhere I go

Wow, guys!  
You made my day. I thought I was literally writing to the air and I got a lot of emails with story alerts and favorites. Thank you!:)

So, I had to take the tram yesterday and that gave me time to write the second chapter.

I really hope you guys like it :)  
I also hope it doesn't have a lot of grammar mistakes :P,

Anna

* * *

2. Trouble follows me everywhere I go

Richard Castle was ready to get out of bed when a red-hair entered his room trying not to make noise

- Hi, Daddy! - The girl exclaimed lively  
- Alexis! - He looked at her with a smile - What? Why are you awake? I thought you didn't have school today  
- I don't - she smiled back - remember that you promised to take me to work next time I had a free day?

Castle signed, of course he remembered.  
His mother told him not to make promises like that to Alexis because he can't keep them. He had to start listening to his mother's advice.

- You are not taking me, right? - "damn" he thought, this girl was too smart for both, his and her own good - all my friends go to work with their parents!  
- But I don't have a normal job, Alexis. I can't just take you with me.  
- OK - she said quietly but he could sense the sadness in her voice.

Alexis never argued when she was told "No", that didn't mean she agreed with the decision.

- You know what? You win. I will take you with me today. - It was impossible to prohibit something to the sweet girl he had as daughter.

Besides, today was a non-dangerous working day.  
He had to return to Beckett's office and get his fedora hat back. He had left it, brilliantly of course, on purpose; to have an excuse to see again the lovely Mrs Beckett.

Alexis jumping into his bed brought him back to reality. She was happy indeed.  
She laid next to him. Father and daugther facing each other

- So, what do you say about some delicious cupcakes and a frapuccino to take out? - he proposed. She giggle  
- Dad, you know I don't drink Coffee, caffeine is bad for your health  
- Coffee, my dear Alexis, is a drink made by gods and for gods. The Greek gods, for example, drank it until the Roman gods took over; they also drank coffee, by the way, that's why all coffees have italian names - she laughed but he remained serious - True fact. I saw it on National Geographic when you fell asleep!  
- They drank wine, dad! They even had gods of wine! - she replied hitting him softly with a pillow  
- Ok, smart-pants! If alcohol is what you want to drink, we shall have cupcakes with Margaritas! - Castle faked a sigh and went out of bed. Alexis was still giggling - what if you go and get ready? I don't want to make Mrs. Beckett wait  
- Who's Mrs. Beckett? - she asked curious, sitting in the border of the bed. She could touch the floor with the tips of her toes, Castle could remember when her tiny legs hung until the middle of the bed, she had grown up so much lately.  
- She is the lawyer I went to see yesterday. I left my hat there so I have to pick it up… and ask some other stuff that came to my mind last night- he added.  
- So, do I have to believe that the fact that you left you favorite hat was a mere accident? - she crossed her arms over her chest and joked with him.  
- Precisely! - Castle said loudly from the bathroom - and I don't have a favorite hat. - he added  
- Yes, you do. You have a lot of hats, but you only wear that fedora one granny gave you for your birthday.  
- Ok, fine - he admitted - I left it on purpose.  
- And I suppose this Beckett woman is Ms. instead of Mrs. - Alexis stated swinging her legs.

Castle often wondered where did Alexis got her brains from, it wasn't from him and definitely not from Meredith.

- I don't know Kiddo. Now go and get dressed! We'll pass by the comic shop later, I have to pick somethings up.

The words "Comic store" lighted Alexis's eyes, who left the room faster than Flash, her currently favorite superhero.

It was raining outside. Alexis wanted to try her new superman raincoat but her father didn't think it was a good idea to walk under the rain, so they took a cab to the Supreme Court. Nevertheless, Alexis didn't take off the raincoat.

- You see, Alexis, here is where the lawyers work, and Justice is made - Castle explained while he payed the cab driver  
- Daddy, I came here with my school, I know what it is  
- Great! Because if I had to make up stories for everything in this building, my imagination would dry out. And I need my imagination to write my books - Alexis gave him a big smile  
- I remember everything! - she said as they climbed the stairs. She was looking everywhere but to the front. Luckily, Castle was guiding her - on our way back, can we maybe walk a little bit through they hallways? I could tell you some stuff I remember from the school trip  
- I would be delighted.

The secretary, Hana, was siting in her place. She was talking on the phone with some attorney

- Is Mrs. Beckett inside? - he asked politely as soon as she was available. She gave him a smile and nodded - is she with someone?  
- Ms. Beckett is alone - Hana replied.

Ms. Beckett. He smirked.

- It will be a minute, Alexis. Then we'll go, Ok? - She nodded. Castle knocked the door. And when a female voice said "yes?" he opened it and entered into the lawyer's office.

Kate Beckett was clearly upset, Rick was not sure why. He hoped it was not with him. He closed the door and she looked at him

- Your hat is over there - she pointed at a hanger and went back to her papers. So, she was not mad at him.

"Score" he thought with a smile.

- Did anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you get angry? - he said grabbing his hat. She looked daggers at him - but not when you get angry with me - he added quickly, she gave him a half smile  
- Sorry, it's just that I'm so behind at work and I have a lunch date. I'm very stressed

That hurt Castle's pride more than expected.

- So, you didn't accept my dinner date, yet you have a lunch one today - she raised an eyebrow  
- That's a nice fedora hat, by the way. - Kate changed topics

She had mastered the art of changing topics in the past 10 years.  
Her mother continuously asked about her love life; she insisted that Kate should get a boyfriend, marry and have kids.  
Romance non-stop. Johanna Beckett was a hopeless romantic person that wanted a Mr. Darcy for her daughter. So Kate had to change the conversation topic whenever her mother decided to start with the "I want grandchildren" talk.

- So, do you have any questions? because I won't be able to help you next week - she said. "Next week or the one after that, or whenever... I'm too busy for your games"

Castle asked some few questions about law procedure once the police one is done. She was impressed by how good he knew the police procedure and wondered how he got so familiar with it; then again, research was the most important part of his job. They talked for more than an hour.

When they were done, Castle thanked for her help, they shook hands and he exited the room.

"No dinner date invitation today" Beckett said to herself when she was left alone in her office. Then she got angry at herself for pitying the lack of interest Castle had shown today.

Alexis was waiting outside, reading a book, she was so interested that she didn't even raised her head when Castle closed the door behind him. He tilted his head to see what she was reading. "Interesting facts about law". He gave the book a scornful look, he bet that the book was not fun at all.

- Hey, cupcake, are we going? - he asked gently. She raised her head for the first time  
- Did you know that it is believed that lawyers existed since Ancient Greece? - Alexis closed the book and gave it back to Hana - how cool is that?  
- Very. I bet you wouldn't guess which profession is the world's oldest one. - he said, putting a hand over Alexis's shoulder and bringing her closer to him.  
- That's easy - she replied with a grin - Prostitution. - He look at her shocked  
- How do you even know that? - she laughed  
- It's in the book of fun facts you gave me last Christmas. Can we do that tour we planned now? - She asked full of excitement. He nodded. Alexis took him by the hand and started fast walking - we'll start from the east side

As soon as Alexis started talking, Castle regretted having agreed to hear everything his daughter remembered; because of course, she remembered everything, and by everything he meant even the smallest detail in the the snacks room's roof. Not that he was not proud of his daughter's ability to memorize and recall stuff, but he would rather be with her picking new action figures at the comic store.

It was nearly afternoon when Alexis got tired of walking and talking. By that time Castle knew all the chiefs justice the United States had have, all the details on the architecture and all that there was to know about the building.

But before they took a cab to their favorite comic store, Alexis needed to stop in the bathroom.

Alexis always needed to go to the bathroom in public places. Once they were in a dirty pub and she needed to use the loo, when he pointed out that it would be better to wait till they get home, Alexis went on saying how female bladders were smaller than the male ones because women have uterus and men don't; horrible topic to talk with your daughter.

From that day on, Richard Castle never argued with his daughter when it came to public bathrooms.

He looked at his phone. The screen showed "_One Missed Called_". "Please, please, don't be from work" he silently prayed, then clicked to see who had called him "_Mother_". Castle sighed as he flipped his phone, he'd call the broadway diva later.

Castle turned to face the bathroom's door when he heard Alexis's voice talking to someone.  
She was an older woman, maybe in her middle age. With had long, brown, wavy hair and green eyes. She certainly looked familiar.

- Alexis! I hope you are not bothering this lovely woman. - Richard said when he saw both ladies exiting the ladies' room. As much as he liked when Alexis socialized, he hated when she bothered older strangers  
- Not at all, Mr., your daughter is, in fact, a very interesting person to talk to. - She talked on Alexis's behave. The red-head smiled proud of herself. - She reminds me of my own daughter at her age - The elder woman looked at Alexis and then at Richard - You look familiar - she pointed, addressing to him. But before he could reply something, a voice echoed from Castle's back  
- Mom! I'm sorry I'm late

Castle searched for the source of the female voice and found Kate Beckett right behind him.

So that's why the lady looked familiar.  
Same hair, same eyes; Rick would even bet they had same cheekbones. She raised an eyebrow when she saw who was the man standing next to her mother.

- What are you doing here, Castle? - Kate asked trying to not sound very rude. - You left my office like 3 hours ago  
- Alexis was showing me around - he said proudly, looking at his beautiful daughter.

"Alexis. Richard soulless-playboy Castle had a daughter?" Beckett was even more confused than before.

- Mom, meet Richard Castle - she said, hoping her mother wouldn't make a big fuzz out of it - Castle, Johanna Beckett, my mother. - Castle smiled at Mrs. Beckett and shook her hand  
- Nice to meet you - he said. Johanna smiled at him, then at her daughter.  
- Nice to meet you too, Mr. Castle - she said grinning - I'm a huge fan of your work  
- Please, don't tell him that - Alexis joked - It will get to his ego. - Kate smiled at the little ginger, it was obvious she agreed.  
- I didn't know Katie had agreed on meeting you - Johanna added.

"Great" Kate thought "now the whole lunch will be about how should I date Castle". But Johanna Beckett had a better idea in mind

- Katie and I were about to go to lunch. I bet you are very hungry - she said gently to the Castles - why don't you join us? - Kate frowned and look angrily at her mother.  
- We don't want to interrupt - Castle said politely.  
- Non sense! - the lady said careless - I insist.

Castle smirked at Beckett, who rolled her eyes.

Johanna and Alexis were already walking towards the entrance. Alexis was talking about the roof again.

- Remembered when you said I looked cute when I'm angry? - Kate asked Rick quietly  
- Yes - he replied. Still happy about the invitation  
- Well, I am at my cutest.


	3. It is better than drinking alone

Yey! weekend is here! :)  
I decided I'll take the fanfic to 6 chapters. Mainly because I couldn't fit all my ideas in just 3 and I didn't want to leave it incomplete. I don't know when will I post the next one, probably before wednesday, but I don't promise anything.

So here it is, the 3rd part. I especially dedicate it to _Reeny; _who's been pushing me to write this story, even before I started, when it was just an idea.

Hope you guys like it!  
Have a nice weekend!  
and for those with sunny weather, enjoy outside!

Hugs, Anna

* * *

3. It is better than drinking alone

Kate Beckett woke up earlier than usual. She had received an early call notifying her about a case.

John Carlson, her defendant, was being charged for murder. Beckett knew Carlson from before, she had been his lawyer on couple of felonies theft. But it had never been worse than that, he had never killed someone. Carlson was a single parent who stole to buy food for his 5 years old kid, Elijah. In her opinion, John was a man doing bad things, but for a good reason

Kate knew the police interrogation procedure. She hated it. It was pointless for the police officer and for her. Fingerprints in the gun. Foot prints in the scene where the body has been found. The evidence proved that Carlson was guilty; and it was hard to refute. But John had no apparently connection with the victim, so there was still a chance that the police had the wrong guy.

Katherine Beckett was only sure of one thing, this case would be a tough one. She went over the case file while she cooked her breakfast. She had read and reread it couple of times by now. Even though she already knew it by heart. She didn't want to miss a thing. A tiny mistake, a forgotten detail, could send a possible innocent man to jail.

The past two evenings had been so unproductive, she was so behind in paperwork. She was thinking seriously about taking those free days she had coming. Not to have actual holidays, but to catch up at work.

She ate quickly and put the dish in the top of a pile of the dirty dishes. There were at least 10 of them, waiting to be washed. She noted that was running out of underwear, so she put the black clothing in the washing machine while she brushed her teeth. She made a mental note: _clean apartment, do the laundry_. Great, more stuff she loved doing.

Keys. Case. Helmet. Cellphone. Pager. She went over her daily check-list before leaving her place.

Riding a motorbike was the fastest way to drive in New York City. Specially during rush hour.  
- How can you even drive in those heels? - a man asked when she parked in front of the 12th precinct  
- Skills, Det. Ryan, skills - she smiled at him. Kevin Ryan was the sweetest crime detective she had met. He was one of the few people she was actually friends with; sad but true.  
- You got John, right? - Kate nodded taking her off helmet  
- Please tell me you are with me - he smiled shyly feeling sorry for her - Esposito? - he nodded - she hated being in the interrogation room with Esposito. The tough war veteran. He liked to play good cop-bad cop, the problem with that was that there was no one with him to be the good cop.  
- And he's with a new guy. Our latest addition. Funny man. I think you'll like him - She really doubted it.

So there was a chance that she would have the "good cop" in the interrogation room this time. Maybe. Unless, of course, they both played the bad cop part. And considering it was Esposito who they where talking about, Kate was sure it was the latter.

John Carlson was waiting for her inside his cell. "I'm innocent" he said, they all said that. John's eyes looked tortured. The guard opened the door and let her in. Then she told him he could leave.  
- I believe you - she said. He looked relieved that someone was on his side - You have always been honest with me. So tell me, what happened the night that Emily Hopkins was killed? - he took a breath and looked at her  
- I was looking for something to eat - he started explaining - my last paycheck was barely enough to get food for Elijah. So, after putting him to bed, around 10 p.m. I went West 71nd Street; it is the back street for a lot of restaurants, I was hoping there would be some leftovers. - Kate felt bad for the guy - And then I saw a plastic bag. I thought that it was rotten meat because it was behind a butchery, and when I opened it... - he stopped. She didn't have to ask what was on the bag, she had seen the pictures from the crime scene.  
- What about the gun, John? How did your fingerprints ended up in the gun? - she asked  
- I found it in a trashcan. It is a Glock 19, it is worth $500 - Beckett brought her hand to her face.  
- Let me see if I understood correctly - She said, her eyes were closed - You found an expensive gun in a trashcan and you didn't have a better idea than to pick it up with your bare hands  
- Do you know how much food can you buy with that kind of money? - he replied in his defense. Kate looked at him  
- That was really stupid, John, REALLY - she made emphasis in the last word she said. Before they could keep talking a policeman came in and said that it was time to go to the interrogation room - don't say a word. It doesn't matter what they propose...  
- Yeah, yeah. Leave it to you, because everything that I say can be used against me - Carlson interrupted her. They had already done this several times.

Esposito and the new detective where already in the interrogation room. They both turned when Kate and her defendant entered to face them.  
- Castle? What are you doing here? - Beckett asked. Castle kept showing up everywhere. Since their lunch, one week ago, she had bumped into him at the Comic Store, the book shop and in a Library. What was wrong with this man?  
- Nice to see you too. - he said smirking. She hated when he did that. He looked too damned good when he did that. And she hated it.  
- Oh, great. We all know each other, no need for introductions - Esposito said.  
- I want to know why there is a civilian in the interrogation room - Beckett demanded.  
- Well, John Carlson is being charged with murder - Castle said as if it would be obvious. Beckett raised an eyebrow and saw Esposito  
- Mr. Castle is a police consultant - the real detective said  
- NY - the writer pointed at himself - DP - and then at Esposito  
- Is this a joke to you? - she asked him angrily. - We are done here. - she announced walking towards the door  
- Beckett, if I don't get anything now I'll close the case and you'll argue his innocency at the supreme court - Esposito argued - We all know that with our evidence, you won't be able to win this case. And I heard you want to win this one - He winked at her. Of course he had her about the promotion, damn Ryan.  
- All my cases are equally important, and I want to win all my of them. Not only this one - Kate replied. But Javier Esposito was right. So she entered once again and the interrogation started.

Kate talked in behalf of her client, letting him speak from time to time, hoping he wouldn't say something stupid. The questions went on and on, the detective and his partner were trying to puzzle them, to find a flaw in their story, anything that showed that John was lying. But he didn't change his version, not even once. Beckett was now 100% sure he was innocent. She was also sure that the writer and the detective thought the same as she did. It was impossible for a guilty man to not change his story under pressure.

A knock on the door silenced them all. Ryan opened the door and said they needed to talk, Esposito stood up and left the room. Castle smiled at Beckett, who didn't reply with a smile  
- Do you know you have gorgeous eyes? - he flirted with her  
- Hey, hey. I don't care who you fancy-pants think you are. But you don't talk to my lawyer like that - John defended her. She smiled at him, it was nice that for once their roles were inverted and that he advocated in her behalf  
- Relax, man. I was just pointing something out - Rick explained himself.  
- No, dude, I know exactly how that works. - he replied - but let me tell you something, that talk maybe works with celebutantes, but not with this lady. She's too much for you - Beckett raised an eyebrow, this time with satisfaction.  
- Oh, I see, you both already knew each other  
- Yeah, man. And every time she cleaned my mess, so I won't let you treat her like she's just another chick

Castle opened his mouth to reply something but words didn't come out. Richard Castle was speechless. Kate had to make an effort to not laugh, her day was getting better by the time.

- He's free to go - Esposito came coming in. Non of the presents in the interrogation room could believe what they just heard - Forensics came back with the time of death, 9p.m. We checked with Carlson's landlord, he saw John leaving his apartment at 10p.m.

Kate smiled to John, he was innocent and free to go. He hugged her. Kate didn't like hugs, but John's was to happy for Beckett to shake him off, so she went along with it. While Castle asked Esposito questions full of disappointed "that was it?" "wait, why?"

Carlson left quickly, he didn't want to me a minute more in the precinct. Kate saw him leave from the break room. She smiled once again  
- There it is! - Someone exclaimed. Kate saw Rick looking at her - That pretty smile of yours. You should wear it more often. It definitely suits you. - he said gently, she left her cheeks getting red - the guys and I were planning on going for drinks, if you want to tag along  
- Are we celebrating something?  
- Since when does a group of friends need an excuse to go out for drinks? - he replied  
- So we are friends now? - she joked with him  
- Also, there's this new Medical Examiner that Esposito wants to meet, and we all thought it would be nicer if there are 2 girls in the group, you know... - he tried to explain his idea. Kate whispered an "ow" and smiled, then agreed to go with them.

He offered his elbow and she slipped her hand to rest it on his forearm. They both started walking towards the elevator. Kate couldn't remember when was the last time she walked this close to a man. Even though she knew Castle was not a guy that would settle down with someone, at the moment it felt amazing, she felt protected and secure. maybe her mother was right, maybe she should get a boyfriend.

The guys where waiting downstairs. They were talking to a woman, Kate guessed it was the Dr. Castle was talking about. The three people looked at Castle and Beckett when they joined the group  
- Lanie, meet Kate Beckett. - Esposito introduced the two ladies.  
- Nice to meet you - Said the doctor smiling at the lawyer, Kate smiled back  
- Castle you already know - the writer nodded - So, are we ready to go?  
-There's this awesome place I used to go - Castle said - It's called The Old Haunt. Really good place. - Of course he had to give his opinion - Ow - he turned to Ryan, like if he would have remembered something - and shotgun! - Ryan tried to argue but Castle shut him up saying rules a rules.

Beckett laughed, how old where they? 5 and 6?  
For the first time in a while she felt like she belong somewhere. It was weird because Kate Beckett didn't like being around strangers, but this felt different. And it felt good.


	4. So let's sink another drink

Here is ep. 4! Sorry it took so long. I've been kind of busy

Thanks for all the alerts and favorite tags you have made! They help me keep writing :)

Hope you all like this one!

Hugs!  
Anna

* * *

So let's sink another drink

It was friday; Beckett's last free day. Technically, she still had the weekend, but then again, she always had free weekends, so it didn't count as "vacation".

The past few days had been so productive. She was already up to date in all her work and she had a couple of lunches with her parents, plus she had hang out with Lanie and the guys three of the five nights she had.

But tonight she would stay alone and go to the Angelika to see Forbidden Planet.

She had to go and buy a present for Alexis before the movie. Castle had organized a birthday party for his daughter and a poker night for them. Beckett was good at playing poker, and the good thing about playing against a rich writer was that she didn't feel sorry for taking his money away. She smiled, last poker night she had won 200 dollars to Castle.

Ryan had asked her if they could go together to buy Alexis a present, he wasn't sure what to get to a 12 years old girl. The NYPD detective was supposed to meet her in front of Barnes&Noble ten minutes ago. Kate had been waiting for 15 minutes by now, and she was starting to lose her patience, no one kept her waiting, especially when she was helping him.

Her phone rang. "Ryan" showed the screen. Her stomach contracted. Maybe something bad had happened.  
- Kate! I'm so sorry. I was buying a shirt and I ran into this lovely lady... - her anger came back. He had stood her up for a chick? - I'll be there in 5 minutes. - She heard a beep, her screen showed that she had another incoming call. Castle.  
- It's ok, Kevin. I'll wait. - She said quickly - I need to go, got another call on hold. - Kate pressed a key and suddenly she could hear Richard's voice.  
- Kate! Hey! - he said joyfully. She said hi back - Look, I need a favor, I really don't know whom else to ask - He started explaining, he sounded a little bit stressed. She got a little bit scared but she let out an "ok" - Alexis and I have this tradition to go to the Angelika and see Forbidden Planet every time the movie is on. I promised her this time someone special would go with us because her mother was supposed to come, but Meredith is too busy to come to her daughter's birthday. I know this movie is kind of old, and I don't know if you really like this type of movie, but Alexis looks up to you, and I really don't want to let Alexis down, especially not in her birthday. Would you come with us? - he asked finally. Beckett grinned, she was "someone special" to the Castles  
- Sure, Castle! I'd love to go. - she said, still grinning. Kate thank God that Castle couldn't see her through the phone  
- You are the best, Kate! I own you one - she could her a little bit of relief in his voice.

When Ryan finally came Beckett was still looking at the screen smiling like an idiot.  
- Everything ok? - he asked her. Kate's face when back to her usual one when she saw him.  
- Please tell me you at least got a date with her, or I'm going to be really pissed - he smiled. Kate hit him softly with her elbow. She was to happy to be angry at anyone right now.

Hana had tell Kate that Alexis really liked the lawyer book they had on the waiting room. So Beckett thought maybe they could by her something like that. After all, Alexis didn't strike her like a girl that rather have barbies over books.

They went to the law section. Ryan asked her if she knew what she was doing. She nodded. There were a lot of law books for kids. Kate took them all out.

_What's the verdict_, _Getting away with Murder_, _Crime Solving_, they all seemed too childish for little Castle.

Then 2 books caught her eyes. She showed them to Det. Kevin, who shrugged. She gave him a book called F_ingerprints and Talking Bones_, he was a crime detective so it would make more sense if he would gift Alexis that one. Plus the other book she had chosen, called _Let me Play_, was a book about the fight for female rights, and she really liked its description.

The movie was supposed to start at 6 p.m so at 5 Beckett was ringing the bell at Castle's place. A redheaded girl opened it  
- KATE! - Alexis screamed when she saw Beckett - Are you the special surprise that's going to the movies with us? - she asked. Then she realized how stupid the question sounded - of course you are, why else would you be here? - Alexis let Kate enter - My dad is taking a shower, he'll be ready soon - Little Castle explained as Kate sat on the sofa - Daddy has been working on his new book. It's due next week. And he's still on the plot - she added. Kate laughed.

Alexis offered Kate something to drink, she accepted a glass of water.  
- Well, anytime you are bored, you can give me a call and go and bother Hana - The lawyer proposed with a smile  
-Really? - Alexis asked with excitement. Kate nodded  
- Yes, Lexie - She realized she had just give a nickname to the girl. Alexis noticed too, but she looked happy about it. Kate had only called a person by a nickname once in her life, and it was one of her best friends, Maddy.  
- Can you come to Daddy's book launch party? - The redhead invited her without thinking it twice - It's next week  
- I don't know - she said honestly - Your father hasn't invited me yet  
- You don't need invitation, Kate - She chuckled - Besides, if you don't go, I'll be bored. I'm always bored on those events  
- Why don't you invite some of your friends?  
- Because we have a reading comprehension test next day, and none of them have read the book  
- And you already did - Kate pointed out. Alexis nodded  
- During summer... Last year - The lawyer was impressed. This girl really liked reading. Which reminded her...  
- Hey! I got you a present today - she took a pink package from her purse.

Alexis's eyes lightened. She opened the present carefully not to break the paper wrapper. "Bad luck in some countries" the girl explained. Kate wasn't sure if that was true or another Castle-mock, this time from Little Castle. Alexis got really excited when she saw the book. She jumped over Kate.  
- Thank you, Kate! - she said joyfully, hugging the woman - you are the best!  
- You like it?  
- I love it! The fight for Female Rights is one of my favorite topics! - Alexis opened the book and scanned through its pages - How did you know I was into this stuff? - the girl asked without taking her eyes away from the printed pages  
- Well, Hana told me you liked the law book we had on the office. - She explained. But there was more to that truth - and sometimes, you remind me to my young-self - Kate let out. Alexis raised her face with surprise - and that's a book that for sure would have been in my night stand.

Alexis had a smile from ear to ear. She really liked Kate, and hearing that teenager-Kate was a lot like her made her day even more perfect than it already was.

There was a silence in the room. Kate was looking at the girl. Alexis was looking at her new book.  
- Kate, why don't you date my father? - the girl suddenly asked without looking directly to the lawyer's face. Kate almost choked with the slip of water she just had.  
- Well, Lexie - she said once the cough passed and she had cleaned her lips with a napkin - sometimes people enjoy each others company just as friends  
- A man and a woman can't be friends - Alexis looked at her - I saw it on "When Harry met Sally" - The girl explained. Sometimes Kate was surprised by the level of maturity Alexis showed for a 12 years old girl.  
- That's what society thinks, but I don't - Kate explained - I do believe a man and a woman can have fun without being in love. I have a lot of male friends which are just that, friends - she added.  
- Yes, but... How can you differentiate friendship and love? How do you know when you are in love? - Alexis asked  
- Alexis! - A male voice called the girl's name - stop bothering Kate with those silly questions.

Richard Castle had his hair wet and she could smell his aftershave from where she was sitting, it smelled really good. Kate liked men that smelled good.  
- They are not silly questions - Kate protested - And is better that she asks someone than she reads it on a stupid magazine - she pointed out  
- Very well, Mrs. Beckett - He came closer to the two ladies - How do you know when you are in love? - Kate looked at him and for a second, or two, she lost her words. Then she came back to herself.  
- All the songs make sense - she said quickly.

He stared at her. She stared back. There was an awkward silence. Then Kate felt something moving in the sofa. Alexis. Alexis was here. Watching them staring each other. She cleared her throat.  
- We should get going. We don't want to be late for the movie

The ride to the movies was a little bit less awkward than the last scene on the loft. Alexis sat on the back sit, her head sticking out between the two front seats, and talked to Kate. She was talking about the movie. Kate pretended the whole trip she had never seen it.

Going to the cinema with a girl was something different than going with grown ups. Alexis giggled at small details; and when she didn't understand a grown-up joke, but she heard her father laughing, she laughed too. Kate watched the Castles and smiled. She remembered when she used to go to the movies with her parents, she missed those days of innocence.

Going back to the loft wasn't awkward at all. Alexis fangirled all the way about the movie, letting Kate to comment from time to time.

Kate had really enjoyed the evening with the Castles. She wonder if someday she would have her own family, and if they would be as awesome as Rick and Lexie. Of course they would, her husband would be charming, smart and good looking and her daughter would be the prettiest and most intelligent girl in the world.

Rick invited Kate to have a drink before she went home, she accepted. Castle made two Cuba Libres and then let her waiting a little bit while he put Alexis to sleep  
- Alexis pretends she needs me to put her to sleep - Castle explained when he was back on the kitchen - she knows I need to feel she's still my little girl - He added. Kate smiled. - What?  
- It's nice to see you as a father. - she replied honestly  
- It makes you want me, right? - he asked again with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow, and there was the douchebag she thought he was again. - Cheers to that - he said raising his cocktail and making a small toast with her.

She stared at him and smiled, she had to admit it, Castle was a hell of a man.

Who was she kidding? She didn't want _her_ family, she wanted _this_ family. She wanted Richard and Alexis Castle to be her family.

* * *

A/N:

1. All the books that were mentioned on Beckett's trip to the library actually exist, they are all in Amazon. I don't own any of their names.  
2. The "don't break the present paper wrapper" superstition is legit, at least in Venezuela :P


	5. How are we going to build a castle now?

Sorry for now making this update sooner!  
We had some problems (nothing serious) on the beach house and we had to go and fix them.  
On the other hand, the 3 hours ride gave me enough time to finish chap. 5 and start chap. 6, so I think I'll be able to end the story by thursday

Once again, thanks for reading, for reviewing, adding story alerts or marking as favorite!  
Hugs to everyone and have a nice week!  
Anna

* * *

5. I don't know how are we going to build a Castle now

Kate opened the door with her own set of keys

- Mom? - She asked while she left her stuff on the little table that was on the entrance hallway since she could remember - Dad?

No answer.

Kate walked into the empty kitchen. The kitchen clock marked 2 p.m., Her parents were always at home for lunch. She had called earlier that day to let them know she'd be a little bit late because Alexis was with her.

When Kate had invited Alexis to her office she thought that Alexis would go to role-play being a lawyer, but just as a game. But Alexis had actually learned how to work and helped her out in some meaningless tasks.

She had promise the young girl to go to the book launch party. Not that Kate needed too much encouragement to go. She liked being with the Castles.

Kate walked towards the office and found her mom working on the laptop. Johanna raised her head and closed the screen  
- Katie! I didn't hear you coming in - her mom explained.  
- It's ok - the daughter replied with a smile - wha'cha doin'? - she asked with a childish accent, leaning on the door frame. Lately she was always smiling, she wondered if Castle had something to do with it.

Kate shook her head to make those thoughts go away. What a nonsense! If Castle would be the reason of her happiness, it would mean that she's in love with him. And Kate was not in love with Castle…  
- Nothing, reading Castle's preview - she explained and rushed her kid out of the office - you know, the premium fans get to read the first 3 episodes for free - Kate rolled her eyes  
- Technically, if you have to pay a membership, it is not for free. - she bothered her mom.

The two ladies went into the kitchen and set the table  
- Katie! - Jim exclaimed while entering the kitchen through the house's back door - You have to see how pretty the garden is now! Those flowers you always liked finally blossomed - she smiled. Again. She was starting to get angry at herself.

After the Becketts ate and Kate helped her mother doing the dishes, she went to the bathroom. On her way she passed by the office, Kate looked inside the room. No one was there. Her parents where in the living room watching TV. She raised an eyebrow and a half-smile appeared on her face while she entered and opened her mom's laptop

Password. Kate thought a little bit. _AgentJBeckett_, she wrote. Password correct. She smirked. God, her mom was so childish sometimes.

She had never admit it openly, but she was a big Castle fan too, almost as big as her mom. She scrolled up to the beginning of Castle's preview and started reading.

_Chapter One_

_Agent Storm ran through the hallways of the Supreme Court. He had been there once or twice before to visit a new attorney working there, Ms Bennett._

Supreme Court. Ms Bennett. Bennett sounded awfully alike Beckett. She raised an eyebrow and continued reading.

_Derek entered without knocking  
__- Ms. Bennett, I am so relieved - he said with an agitated respiration - the serbs, they are after me. You need to help me - that was more like a command, even though it sounded like begging. But Derek Storm never begged._

_The sexy lawyer looked at him with a half-smile. She picked up the phone and pressed number 4.  
__- "Gospodin Storm je ovde" - she said. Storm didn't know Serbian, but his little Croatian knowledge was enough to understand that the lady had just gave him to the Serbian Mafia.  
__- I thought we were on the same team. - he said. He was clearly hurt by what she had just done.  
__- I was never good at team work - she explained - and the serbs gave me a really good price is I gave you in - doors opened and two guys entered  
__- Hvala - one of them thank her. Then he hit Derek on the head to knock him out._

Kate stopped reading. Anger consumed her. He had name a character almost like her, and then he had put this Bennett chick as a corrupted lawyer. People in the supreme court knew that Kate and Rick were friends, and this kind of stuff could give her a bad reputation. She closed the laptop and left the room rapidly  
- I have to go - she notified to her parents  
- But I thought we would play "go fishing" - her father protested  
- I'm sorry. Something came up.

She took her leather jacket with one hand, passing it over her shoulder. Her motorcycle's keys and helmet in the other hand. And left her house with no more explanations.

She drove to Castle's house as fast as she considered wise. She didn't even stop to say hi to the gate keeper. The elevator was on the last floor and Kate had no patience to wait for it to come down so she took the stairs instead. Exercise always helped her clear her thoughts, she didn't think it would work this time, she was too angry to clear her head.

She knocked the door more than 5 times before Castle opened it.  
- Is Alexis here? - she asked. He looked at her confused  
- Eh, no, she's with her grandmother… why are you…  
- Good - she interrupted him. She didn't want to start a fight in front of Alexis - Bennett? A corrupted lawyer… seriously? - she asked angrily. It took him a while to understand what she was talking about  
- How did you even know that? That's only available for… - he paused - wait! Are you a premium Castle fan? - He asked excited  
- My mothe… - she shook her head - that is NOT the point!  
- Well, not all lawyers are good, Kate  
- I know that. But you named her after me! - she poked him hard in the shoulder  
- Last time I checked you where Kate Beckett! Not Bennet! - he replied with a tone that showed that he was hurt.  
- Tt is 2 letter apart! - She pointed out. Castle looked impressed  
- Now, that is what I call a nice causality! - he said just realizing how similar the two last names were.  
- No, it is not - Kate was very angry  
- You know, most people would be delighted to have a character named after them  
- Not when they want to be Chief Justice someday and you put them as corrupted! - she argued his statement. Castle was silent now - is all a game for you, right? Everything. All the time. Just a game. - Kate added when she saw that she wouldn't get anything more from the writer  
- Kate, wait - Rick said when he saw her leaving the loft  
- Leave me alone, Richard - she said from the door - we are over - Kate added and closed the door behind her.

"We are over" those words hurt more than what she expected. But what was over? there was never a "we" between them, just a mere friendship. Then, why it hurt so badly?

Only once in her life Kate had her heart broken, it was during High School, but that was different, when you are a teenager everything feels like the end of the world. When you are a grown up you just feel a terrible pain, a pain that you knew you could have easily avoid by not opening to everyone.

Kate took her cellphone out and dialed a number.  
- Lanie…? - she said struggling not to cry  
- Sweetie, what's wrong? - the M.E asked sensing the infinite emotions Kate had in her voice  
- I can't believe he made want to smile - Kate let out at the same time a tear ran down her cheek.

Lanie invited her to come over and talk about it. She accepted. Kate needed to talk to someone, someone who wouldn't judge her.


	6. I cannot get you out

I don't know why the document manager doesn't let me put dashes for the dialogs, after trying several times I decided it was pointless.  
So I'll put in **bold** as the talked part and normal text as the descriptions.  
I'm really sorry, I'll try to fix it over the weekend.

Once again, thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favorites, when I started this fanfic I didn't think it would get 100 hits and it got more than 4500. (last time I checked)

Love, Anna

* * *

6. I cannot get you out

Kate Beckett arrived to the launch party with Lanie and Esposito. Her mother was just unbearable with all the "give him a change to explain himself" wasn't angry at Castle anymore, she had grown too fond of him to be, but she was still hurt and didn't want to talk to him.  
She didn't want to be there, the fact that the name "Richard Castle" was everywhere made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't let Alexis down. She would rather die before hurting the little girl.

Alexis was with her father welcoming some guests. When the little redhead spotted her favorite lawyer, she started doing little jumps of happiness, pulling gently her dad's forearm and pointing at her. And after getting her father's permission, she ran off to hug Kate.

- **I thought you wouldn't come** she said squeezing Kate as hard as she could. Kate smiled at the little girl.  
- **I promised I would come, Lexie** Kate explained **And I never break my promises.**

Alexis took her hand and started walking towards a table. Kate saw Castle looking at them with a sad, empty, smile. He was with a blonde girl. Kate was not surprised that Castle had a companion, that didn't mean she was OK with it

- **That's daddy's editor, Gina** Alexis explained.

Kate wondered if Gina was something else or just the editor, either way, Beckett didn't like her. At all.

Alexis sat on a kids' chair. Kate looked around to see if there were other chairs for taller people, but she found none. Alexis watched her made the decision whether to sit or stay standing. Kate smiled careless and sat on another chair for little people. Alexis too a book out of her purse. "_Furious Storm_" Kate read to herself, Castle's new book.

- **Daddy wanted to gift you one, but he was afraid you wouldn't receive it from him** she explained honestly. Kate took the book on her hands feeling bad for Alexis, of course Castle had told her about their fight **I like the dedication** Alexis added with a smile.

Kate wasn't sure whether she wanted or not to read the dedication. But she opened the book anyway.

"_To the three women that make my life entertaining.  
MR, world's best mom; AC, world's best daughter; and to the extraordinary KB_"

Kate could feel how heart almost stop beating. Alexis smiled at her. Kate found herself accepting the fact that she didn't care anymore if the corrupted lawyer was named Bennett, even if the name was not just a coincidence; she just wanted to be the one standing next to Castle.

Suddenly, Kate found herself envying Gina.

The lawyer felt a hand squishing her shoulder. She turned to see the famous Broadway Diva.

- **So, you must be the extraordinary KB** Martha Rodgers said sitting on the only available chair. Even if the chair was made for people that had half Martha's size, she could still sit with elegance  
- **Yes, Granny!** Alexis replied **Kate is extraordinary indeed** Kate smiled at little Castle  
- **My son and granddaughter have high opinions of you** The old lady said **I am frankly impressed that we haven't met before**

Kate was also impressed. Martha couldn't make it to Alexis birthday and Kate couldn't make it to the Family Dinner Castle had invited her last week.

- **I also have high opinions about them** Beckett replied honestly smiling at Alexis **it is a pleasure finally meeting you, Mrs. Rodgers**  
- **Call me Martha, you precious creature!** she said lively **whoever makes my family happy is on my closest circle of friends. And you, my dear, make my family happy.**

Did she? She would die to make both Castles happy, but after her fight with Richard she doubted it. At least she could still make Alexis happy, or that was what she liked to think.

- **Oh, right, kids! I've got one under my gray-dar** Martha joked after having watched the crowd for a while **wish me luck, mamma's goin' fish in'!** the diva stood up and left the lawyer and the kid alone.

Alexis smiled as she saw Martha walking towards her next victim.

The book signing started. A line of crazy women pilled up to get an autograph from the writer. Couple of them were shocked and angry when Castle refused to signed their chests. They were not the only surprised, Alexis and Kate were too. Of course Kate was not angry about it.

Then Kate's eyes stopped at the blonde girl smiling.  
Gina, Beckett recalled the name of the editor.  
Maybe he had stop signing chests because of her.  
An emptiness in her chest started bothering her, like if her heart had disappeared. Maybe that was the smart move. To disappear.

She felt a hand taking hers

- **Look, Kate! There's your mother!** Alexis pointed out. Johanna Beckett was indeed in the line **let's do the line with her!** the little girl suggested.

Kate didn't want to do a line that would eventually lead her to Rick, but Alexis said that Johanna was alone and it wouldn't be polite if they wouldn't go and keep her company. Sometimes Kate was impressed by the good manners Alexis had, she wondered if the redhead had got them from her mom, because she, of course, didn't get them from Castle.

- **Hello, mother** Kate said when Alexis and she reached the spot where Johanna was standing. Mostly because she didn't want the people in the line to complain.

Johanna didn't mention Richard Castle once, Kate was sure it was because Alexis was present. But she gave her daughter the look. That look mothers have, that say "I'm not going to comment anything, but you know how I feel about this".

Kate rolled her eyes and let a sign go out.

Alexis was happy to see Kate's mom again. Johanna looked pretty happy too. They talked and giggled leaving Kate to her thoughts.  
Kate wondered how Johanna would be with her grandchildren, of course she wouldn't me as strict as she was with Kate, grandparents are never strict. Johanna and Alexis made a lovely picture.

- **You have a lovely family someone agreed with her thoughts.** She turned to see a woman in her late 30s sometimes** I wish I haven't put my career before possibility of having a family** the lady added **you are lucky, very lucky, I hope you see that**

Kate wanted to tell her the truth, but she decided to smile and nod.  
She was lucky, both of her parents were alive; she had Alexis, even thou the little redhead was not officially hers; and she used to have Castle, as a friend, of course.

- **To Johanna Beckett?** Castle's voice brought her back to reality. They were already in front of the writer. Her mom nodded smiling** You have a beautiful family, Mrs Beckett** he added while signing the book. Johanna opened her mouth to reply but then she felt Kate's elbow and decided to stay quiet in behalf of her ribs.

Castle gave Kate's mom her book back. They were already off the line by the time Johanna decided to see Castle's autograph. For her, having his signature was a dream come true, Kate knew it. Johanna had loved Rick's novels since he started writing. A smile appeared on Johanna's face as she passed the book to Kate

"_Thanks for raising the only mystery I haven't been able to solve.  
Richard Castle"_

She could read on the dedication page. How could she angry or mad at him? He was the nicest person she had ever met. And when he said, or wrote, stuff like that, it made her heart melt.

Alexis was having a blast hearing stories from when Kate was little; so the lawyer left the kid with her mother and went off to see the cops and the M.E.; Kate needed to keep her mind busy for a few hours, then she would talk with Castle.

Ryan had brought Jenny, the lady he met the day when he was supposed to buy Alexis's present; she was lovely. Between the new couple and Lanie Esposito, Kate felt a little bit like the 3rd wheel, but they tried the best to make her feel less uncomfortable.

Little by little people left the book signing. It was nearly midnight when the last guest decided it was time to go. Johanna had left around 10p.m., Alexis had immediately fell asleep on the table. Kate decided to sit next to the kid and watch over her.

-** Yeah, ok, bye** Kate overheard Castle. She turned to see the editor leaving the place. She was happy to notice that Richard didn't kiss nor hug his editor.

Besides from the cleaning staff and Alexis, Kate and Rick were left alone. He started walking towards the kids' table. Kate felt butterflies in her stomach. Richard sat on the chair that Martha had used hours ago.

- **Thanks for coming, it meant a lot to Alexis** he said. She smiled at him  
-** I'd do anything for her** Kate replied watching how peacefully the girl slept **Thanks for the dedication... It is... Um... Flattering** She tried to find a more appropriate word, but words didn't flow normally when she was this close to Castle

Castle always looked different when he was with Kate. In front of his fans he looked like a douche. But with her, he was a man, a father, a son, a friend.

-** I mean it** a smiled appeared on his face **I wrote it before you read the preview** he explained, the smiled disappeared. **And I don't want to spoil you the book, but Bennett is good at the end, she was undercover all the time and she...**

His sight was now lost on his shoes**  
**  
- **I don't care, Rick** Kate interrupted. He raised his face to see at her eyes **I don't care if Bennet is good or bad, I don't even care if her name was based on me** Kate came closer to Castle **The only thing I care about...** She took a deep breath, she had to let it out. It was now or never **The only thing I care about is you.** She said resting her hands on his. He smiled

His comforting silence gave her the strength to continue

- **And at the beginning I was a little scared, that you were just a player, that I would just be another girl for your little black book. But then I saw you with Alexis she explained I saw you as you were outside this world** she looked around her, all the book stands with his latest novel, his pictures everywhere** And I saw you were a good person, one of the best I've known.**

He opened his mouth to say something, Kate didn't allow him say anything. She needed to say how she felt; and if he didn't feel the same way, she would leave as quick as she could, but she needed to let everything out.

- **All I know is that I need the peace that hides in your eyes. The nonsenses that flow through your mouth. The depth of your heart's emotions. And if you don't feel...**

He didn't let her finish

- **Kate Beckett. Don't say one more word** he fixed a piece of her hair behind her ear and watched her. Watched her blush. Watched her bit her lip. Watched her watching him. God, he loved her **I can't promise you that I'll be the perfect man; but if you allow me, there won't be a day when I wake up not willing to fight to be the man I think you deserve** he reached out and stroke her cheek

They were so close, Kate could feel the warmth of his breath. It felt almost as good as his thumb moving gently on her cheek.

- **I don't need perfection, Rick, I need someone who will make me happy** she said in a soft tone  
- **Then I'll try to make you happy** he replied almost whispering _**Always**_

Castle leaned closer to put his lips on hers. They shared a soft kiss before pulling apart. Then they stared at each other, like a couple of teenagers in love for the first time.

On that moment, nothing else mattered, they were the happiest couple on earth.

After a while, Kate felt something moving next to her.  
Alexis was up and smiling. Kate had totally forgotten about the little girl.

- **Can we go home now?** the redhead asked, not to her father, but to Kate. Kate was speechless. How much had she heard?  
- **Of course we can go, sweetie** Her father replied and gave a smile to his ladies. Alexis looked at Kate and silently asked if the lawyer would go with them **Yes, sweetie, if Kate wants she's more than welcome to come**

Kate smiled.  
She didn't want anything as much as she wanted to go home with the Castles.

* * *

**_Stories may end, but their characters will live forever._**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

Anna.

* * *

In case someone wondered about the episode titles, or found them familiar, is because they are part of songs.  
So no, I don't own the names of the chapters.

- Trouble follows me everywhere I go is from Paulina Rubio's _Boys will be Boys  
_- Is better than drinking alone is from Billy Joel's _Piano Man  
_- So let's sink another drink is from Billy Idol's_ Dancing with myself  
_- How are we going to build a Castle now is from Carly Rae Jepsen's_ Bucket  
_- I can not get you out is from Andrew Belle's _In my Veins_


End file.
